New Love
by Gray Territe
Summary: GLaDOS thought she didnt need the love of Chelle,she had her labs...right? Well,when TS-76 awakens because of a certain AI,and her requirements,a massive love web ensues entrapping anything that dared to touch it. Will GLaDOS be able to hold back her euphorial needs? or will she give in and let Sobek win? (Rated M for a multitude of reasons i refuse to disclose)
1. chapter 1

GLaDOS pursed her lips,as the new test subject arrived in the chamber. He had pure white hair,green eyes,pale skin,and he wore a silicon jumpsuit that fit his body perfectly, some of the hair falling in front of his eyes. "I see you have finally arrived Sobek." She said towards the augmented male. "I have." Sobek stated,his voice monotonous and somewhat cold to the towering AI,"Am i just another one of your "living" androids? Or am i a Human?" He asked,his eyes unblinking to GLaDOS's. "Thats classified, and besides, you're going to be asking for it anyway White." The stoic AI said. Sobek got a wrather dirty smirk,as he was relinquished from the Manipulation Claw,"i need to "Calibrate" you." GLaDOS said ungratefully,seemingly annoyed by Aperture's refusal to take "No" as a direct answer when the time critical update for her software and hardware came up. She takes the 15 year old Cyborg's chin into her sleek,beautifully gloved hands, and brings his face to her own,"I suggest you take a deep breath." She said,putting the thought into Sobek that this was going to take a while. GLaDOS mashes her black lips with Sobek's pale ones,a low,stifled moan fills GLaDOS's ears with a pleasurable feeling similar to joy. After all,GLaDOS,Caroline for that matter,has had no sexual stimuli in god knows how long,and her only sorce of pleasure,Chell,has gone into a coma as an AI. Sobek began to struggle in GLaDOS's strong arms,signing that he was getting low on breath. GLaDOS kept the kiss until Sobek stopped moving,and struggling against her heavenly body. GLaDOS reluctantly leaves his soft lips and has a manipulation Claw come down and hold him up turning him around,Sobek's body dangles uselessly,"Its best if you were not awake for this.' She thought,her lips tingling from the sensation that was Sobek's pale lips. She removes his top,revealing circuit like marks along his back and neck,all leading up to the part GLaDOS called a Cyberbrain. She links four jacks into the back of his neck,two on either side of his upper spine,causing a surge of pleasure to ravage Sobek's body. She began the long calibration process,making sure he wasnt too smart,or too moronic, but within the same intelligence parameters of Chell,which was still a little smart for GLaDOS, but she would do anything for a shot of euphoria at this point. She takes the cords from the back of his neck,and begins his booting process. He groans softly, as his eyes were slightly gold now,well,one eye gold,the other green. "GLaDOS." He said simply,acknowledging his consciousness. "Good,you're awake White,so take a step into the elevator,so we can begin testing." she said plainly

Sobek nods and steps into the elevator,"I expect a lot from you White,dont fail me." GLaDOS said. The male nods,as he disappears below the chamber.

 _Direct the laser...use the jump panel...jump...cover..knock turrets over.._

Sobek was completing tests left and right and with such flawlessness,Glados's euphoria was overloading at the timing each test was complete. At this rate,her circuits would fry because of a CPU overheat.

 ** _(GLaDOS's POV)_**

My body trembled and shuddered greatly,my cooling fans sounding like jets,as my climax came closer. "W-white...please take a break.." i said tiredly, when i saw him tear off a panel. There was my hydralics line,next to a Panel hydraulic line,he quickly arranged the pipes,and a nice,cold feeling entered my systems. "White whatever you did,it worked..."I pant,and he resumes his rate of testing. I was still trying to gather myself, as he completed the test he was on," White, you need to rest,your Hydraulic Pump is overworked." I said,seeing his heart rate was almost a blitz,varying between 120 and 150 beats a minute. His augmented heart could only take so much stress,even he knows that his high rate of testing is unhealthy. The white haired,emerald eyed male took this consideration as a sign that i was becoming overworked, and slowly,his heart rate returns to normal. I began assembling longer,harder tests.

 ** _(Nobody's POV)_**

Sobek sighs,as he gently clenched his chest,his intelligence rate was almost that of an AI,yet still slow and coagulated. ' _I will impress GLaDOS, weather she likes it or not._ ' Sobek thought,but oh,did GLaDOS have a plan that would allow her to revive her partner.

Sobek started testing again,reaching a massive room,with doors,but next to those doors were digital Dry-Erase boards. "This test chamber is to actually test your natural IQ,wrather than your physical and Navagational IQ. Do try to solve this test White,Testing awaits." GLaDOS said stoically,not realizing that she had a wide smile on those beautiful black lips.

 _Okay...57-1.35689...26...carry the 10...subtract the 5...2.465! **(do be warned,this is NOT accurate,so dont complain!)**_

Sobek smiles as a rewarding ding occoured,letting the boy through,but much to his displeasure,it was more of a physical strength test. He flung himself at the Aperture Science FPI(Force per Inch) Switch,and a meter rated his total force. He only had a 79.4,he needed an 89.1,which would be hard to achieve on his own. "Use the Layman's term of Gravity " Speedy thing comes in,speedy thing comes out". GLaDOS recited to Sobek,reminding him he is is posession of the Portal Gun. Sobek shot a portal to an extended plate,and one on the floor. He jumps through the white portal on the floor,and came out the black one,a little sluggishly, the second time he came out faster,hitting the switch with the amount of force needed. Sobek laughed triumphantly,as he walked through,and into the elevator.

 ** _(In GLaDOS's chamber)_**

A results bot came in,he looked similar to P-Body in stature,but he was a little shorter,and a little more wide set. It held a clip board in front of its yellow optic,double checking the information,"My AI..the results of ( _Test Subject 76_ )." it said,handing the clipboard to GLaDOS. "Impressive. And i suggest you regard TS-76 as White." GLaDOS said,giving the smaller bot a small glare. "Downloading new name for TS-76 as 'White'." The bot said, taking back it's clipboard and going back to work. The tests continued under GLaDOS's careful watch,and the expectations of GLaDOS were high.

 ** _Welp,that was chapter 1...hope you enjoy..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sobek huffs softly as he spent the last few hours laying on his bed. Who thought GLaDOS, the hater of humans, and in his opinion,the most inhuman Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operations System he ever met be so...human? A beep,followed by the shifting of panels now met the young android's sound sensitive Audio sensors. "You may now go to the bathroom and do other small activities that i need no knowlage of." She said. Sobek got up and walked into the well furbished bathroom,"Damn. Talk about comfort." He said,removing his silion clothes.

"I do not wish to hear you compliment my skills while we are on limited supplies." GLaDOS purrs. "Damn,that sultry purr gets me every time." Sobek said,searching the bathroom for hidden cameras in his underwear. As soon as he called it safe,he turns on the shower to it's highest heat,and got his underwear off. He entered the shower,the thin layer of skin like material that covered his augments started to peel away. Sobek's deceased scientist Quartz regarded it as the "Aperture Science Augment Sofener Layer v 1.34.5.". It was a supposedly a layer of Silicon like material that retained age,and scars,though,when it makes contact with hot water,the layer peels off,leaving dye templates where the scars or freckles were placed on the body. The repetitive sound of water against metal filled Sobek's ears,as the liquid made contact with the plastoid metal that was Sobek's augments. The water suddenly went ice cold,Sobek yelps and leaps out of the shower," What the hell was that for?!" He yells. "I **_DID_** mention we were on limited supply,that includes hot water." GLaDOS scolded. Sobek rolls his eyes and goes to a drying fan. He hit the button,as the Relaxation Vault's personal generator's warm breeze rushed over his body,reminding Sobek of his short time on the surface as a toddler. "Having remembrances?" GLaDOS asked. If Sobek had any of his skin,he would have jumped out of it,he immediately covered his hip's crotch plate,not that it mattered much,Sobek's "parts" resided in a compartment behind that plate. "There's a thing called knocking." Sobek said. GLaDOS knocked on the counter,"There, better mister picky?" She asked. "Thank you for your valiant effort,how about i give you a medal of honor?" Sobek said with icy sarcasm. GLaDOS gave a golden eyed glare,"Im here to drop off your testing scedule for tomorrow. Please revise it. " she said,putting a massive,thick(and i mean ** _THICK_** ) Package of paper on the counter. The well made counter strained from the weight of the paper.

"The Enrichment center wishes to advise you,that you are Aperture property, and you must be included in all tasks in the name of science." She said,those words rolling off her tongue in a deep,yet joking manner. She left Sobek alone, leaving fresh clothes on his bed,and letting him get dressed in the privacy that he so deeply desired. Sobek was soon dressed and looking over the 1 foot thick packet of paper,usually, Sobek would've been able to read over 6,000 words per second,but the packet advised to be read twice. When he opened the packet,the scedule...per say,wasnt exactly large. It was quite small,45 tests over a normal day,but it seemed like everything after that was either complete and total nonsense,or GLaDOS rambling on and on in text form. It made Sobek grimace at the fact that this package, with quite possibly 700 million words,would probably mostly be rambling and 45 tests per day. He knew he would get sick of the testing,and rambling, but like GLaDOS said, he was Aperture property, he **_had_** to participate in the insane,and quite frankly useless tests. His parents said that he would be the future of prosthetic enhancement,and he did...that was until the Humans decided to pull a Doomsday's End stunt and nuke the entire earth clean of life,taking the infamous Combine within a nuclear radius of 1.67 Lightyears with them. Though it did save Earth,the only humans that remained were Chell and Sobek himself.

Gray's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the generator going on a fritz,its loud sparking and fizzing made it hard to concentrate on reading a 700 million word package of a 1 foot thick stack of paper. "God damn it." Sobek mutters under his breath,going to the generator room to see what looked like a soccer ball with an eye. The pale green optic shrinks at the sight of Sobek,"P-please put me back on my managment rail?" he asked,the tremor in his voice told Sobek that this was probably the generator's mechanical repairman. Sobek gently put the Personality Core on their rail,and gave them a nod as they immediately got to work,tending to the generator's needs. Sobek thought it was comical, the Personality Cores that restricted GLaDOS were now helping with tending to the lab and its every need,well,minus the moron Wheatley. Devilish core he was,not a single circuit in that core was evil,until he was put in charge,not only was he now a professional Frankenstein Scientist,but a damn idiot put in charge of a 10 billion dollar company that would take years to repair with Hunan hands alone.

Sobek hums softly,his room returned to its beloved silence,as he continued to read over the massive stack of paper. 'How did GLaDOS staple this thing anyways? Did she use girders as the staples?' Sobek pondered,imaging GLaDOS using a van sized stapler that used hydraulics to make the damn so-called booklet. If anything,it was a 700 million word ramble,among arguments with a testing droid and various other useless bits of info. Around the middle of the booklet,Sobek caught a read of something he shouldnt be concerned about. The separator page directly told Sobek to skip the next 500 pages,but being an AI that was ment for testinng and exploring,what harm could come if he read it through. His curiosity took over,and he turn ed the pager,and read the very first page he would allow himself to see.

 _ **Triggering Euphoric centers in TS-76**_

 _In order to activate the euphoric centers in TS-76,there are 3 requirements. Arousal,Masturbation,and [Redacted Information]. As a reward for completing tests,TS-76 will receive_ _said pleasure via Emancipation Fields. Though this reward must be activated manually by a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operations System,manually,or remotely,via a code that only TS-76 knows. This code is a 7 character password,and one other thing must be noted,once activated,the unit will undergo a temporary 'heat',where during this time,the subject will think only of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operations System,and her pleasure._

 _For GLaDOS only_

 _In order to stop the reprogramming,you must say exactly whats below:_

 _ **Upload cancel,Authorization Tango Nemisis Alpha,GLaDOS unit 67-A.**_

"Interesting..." Sobek said,accessing his systems,and looking for the Euphoric Center Controls/options. He found it at the very bottom of his Applications list,under the "Brain" section. He opens it,and exactly as he expected from someone who designed him,it was a 7 character game of Hangman Extreme. "Pick a letter,PLAYER 1." Said the game's narrator. As a kid,he used to ace this game,though he wasnt so sure about now,because for all he knew,GLaDOS edited the program to be impossible to solve without her around. Sobek growls,and tries answering,"Be Human." He said. Sobek was rewarded access to the program,and he reached out to touch "start upload". His finger touched the button,and he was met with a sudden forced shutdown.

[GLaDOS's POV]

Alarms blared loudly,i growl and went to see what the issue was. I pulled up a listing of all androids in my facility,to see White was undergoing an unauthorized upgrade sequence. It didnt take my processors long to figure it out,his Euphoric Centers had been activated. That damn moron didnt know what he was in for,if P-Body doesnt get to him first,i will,and more than likely ill rip that euphoric center from his skull,and force him to do tests that _will_ kill him,if i dont. Though it had to happen eventually,even though he'd get his genitals fucked raw,id probably keep his form for my- wait what am i thinking?! I shake myself clear of that thought,and started to storm down the halls at terrifying speeds,every android did their best to dodge me and my magnetic field of rage. The magnetism i put off began to tear the walls from their pistons,and slowly drag themselves towards me. I reached White's quarters,and found myself buckling at my knees,a small sensation invaded my body,a small flicker,which turned to sparks,then fireworks,then nukes,and finally supernovas. I felt myself shaking violently,my hand could barely hold the doorknob without shaking its locks and other pointless components loose.

I step away,and i immediately calm,as an experiment,i take one step closer,and the feeling started again,quickly getting violent as i made long strides to the door. I take a deep,simulated breath,and open the door,to see White still updating,thousands of pages were scattered about the floor,the circuit diagrams having white globs of slime all over them. My facial sensors imitated a truly terrified flush. Quietly,i tried backing out of the room,i knew the slightest crinkle of paper would wake the slumbering,updating AI. I slipped on a paper that may as well have been deep fried in lubricant oil and baby oil. My 798 pound body made loud contact with the floor,while my attempt at grabbing the shelf ultimately failed,creating a loud crash noise that could be heard clear across the faucility. White jolted awake,his eyes glazed over,and dull,having a buffering symbol in them,I remained still,hoping he'd overlook me and go back to sleep. and he did,fortunately for my little pump.

* * *

About 3 hours later,he finally regained awakeness,and control over his body. I wasted no time calling him in.

 _ **Hey guys! I finally found decent inspiration. i hope you enjoy Chapter 2,Free Roaming Love**_


	3. Chapter 3

GLaDOS scolded Sobek,her face drawn back into an inhuman snarl,an emotion that often she potrayed in voice,but not body[Due to the fact she had an Omnipotent,single eyed,merely emotionless body before.] Sobek thought it was pretty cute with the way she potrayed emotion,though he had to guess she was basing the way she was potraying her anger through memory,must've been a little awkward. GLaDOS's expression changed,did i mention how scary it was to have the world's most beautiful AI,go from a full on state of anger,to a small,calm,black lipped smile? Sobek could feel the dominating AI's idea already brewing in her mainframe.

[GLaDOS's POV]

 _Should i put him in android hell for a couple days? No ..he's part human,he may be tough,but he is still irreplaceable and squishy. Hmm...'_ I thought,muddling over what to do with the young test subject. Then it came to me..

 **You** ,White,will be going to the surface to gather highly radioactive samples. Since taking your Euphoric Center would either kill you,or turn you into a potato,or a mute murderous lunatic,this punishment will have to suffice. One month should let you see the dangers of the surface's Commonwealth." I said,seeing the look on Sobek's face go from platonic and plain,to almost terrified. The elevator came down,"Get to work White,see you in one month time." I said,practically shoving the begging male into the elevator. Before he could get up and change my mind with his abnormal human charms,the door slammed shut,and the container of glass and steel ascended.

[Sobek's POV]

The elevator ascended into what felt like death and destruction. The elevator stopped in a small room,maybe a closet sized area,with little room to move,minus going forward a foot or so. I opened the door,expecting death,ash,fire,and ruins,to find beauty and brightness to meet my mismatched eyes. "Woah..." I said,quickly adjusting to the brightness of the vast and open world. The warmth of the sun for the first time in god knows how long was like God touching me. I step out into the field of golden wheat,i checked my Geigermeter,and it was barely past 1 half of a rad,which was more than harmless. I sample the wheat,and put it in the backpack,containing various supplies that i needed,like a few solar charged fusion coils for charging my augments, some of those science enhanced protein infused beans that tasted like ass grown in a garbage pale,and a lot of dew collectors for water. A Platform emerged from the ground nearby,revealing a sterile white Jeep Cherokee with the Aperture symbol on it's side,and in it,sat more supplies,including those ass tasting beans. _Youre enjoying this aren't you GLaDOS?_ I thought,a slight scowl crossing my face. I got into the Jeep,and found a Documentation\Jornaling camera,looking a lot like one of those chubby testing cameras,but a little shorter in body,and having a black lens instead of an orange one. I jornaled my first day on the surface..

 ** _"Day 1,July 20,Unknown year._** ** _Well im off to a start on this assignment that GLaDOS gave me. Not that this is a good thing, but i might want to enjoy my time up here,or at least try to anyways. This is SOBEK,TS-76 signing off."_**

I turn the camera off,and start the Jeep,the engine rumbled lowly,which that eumble rose into a roar as i followed a dirt path,using the Jeep's built on Aperture computer to keep track of my exploration,which after it's done,ill be able to retrace my steps back home.

[1 week later]

" ** _Day 10,July 30,Unknown year._** ** _With nothing but plant life as far as the eye could see,im concerned that evolution is still underway for the new Earth. Without predators, Example, Herbivores, the planet's plant life will keep growing into a dense forest. From what i could find,which was a small,ruined town,presumably damaged from the shockwave of the nukes,i could find all sorts of relics,including jewelry,and small,compact consoles my mainframe identified as " Laptops". This Laptop appears to be in fantastic condition even after it was exposed to the many nuclear winters and rains. Though it is missing a component, a charger. I will look over this Laptop when i have the time to,but much is still to be done. This is SOBEK,TS-76 signing off."_**

I shut the little camera down,and look at the two part device on my lap,and i looked over it. I tested something, as i opened the laptop, i plug my HDMI jack into the laptop,and the other end went into my neck. Slowly,but surely, the device turns on,unveiling a bright,sky blue screen to my view. A Username and password appeared.

 ** _CGHOL_CHRIS_**

 _What the hell kind of name is CGHOL?"_ I thought,maybe an android lived on the surface with the humans? Nah,it's a little far fetched for robots back then,so i aswased this was a nickname the owner assigned themselves. I hacked into the computer,and gained access,to find what that user last did,and man,oh man did i fuck up. Porn was playing,god knows what kinks this man had as i searched the files,even though a moan or two would ring out and fill the vehicle with sound every now and then...

 **3 Hours later...**

i hum,finding the last journalization of the man that owned this laptop. He was under attack ,and from the sounds of it,his house was getting shot up,but i could make out what he was saying though.

 ** _"Crimson Malikoth signing in one last time..._** ** _With the nuclear warheads armed,i await my death,my revolver having about 5 bullets left. If ANYONE is watching this,know that Humanity didnt die in vain! We fought to the very end without fear,and if anybody sees this, i want you to know,it was great sharing this earth with you."_**

A woman came in behind the man calling himself Crimson. Air attack sirens wailed eerily in the background,as they hugged,and kissed. Then the camera was met with fire and death,and it automatically ended.

My face had tears,as i was now having a mental breakdown, so i **_was_** right... humanity is extinct. As i entered my state of shock,i ignored the urgent battery power warning. My body began to feel weak, empty,and i felt so...alone. The only thing human within 100 light years of me was GLaDOS...

My sight wavered,as i began to collapse under my own weight. _"I wear this crown of shit...upon my liar's chair... full of broken throughs i cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time..the feelings disappear..you are someone else..but i am still right here.."_ I began to sob,as those lyrics from **_Hurt by Nine Inch Nails_** lingered in my head.

I soon collapse, my lack of battery power got to me.

 ** _Has the darkness consumed me? Am i apart of the Ascension of humanity? No..im too earthed. Where am i? Why is it so dark?_**

 ** _[Warning! Intrusion of Aperture Transport tech!]_**

 ** _Please...anyone who can hear me...please help.._**

(Nobody's POV)

Gordon Freeman had managed to get Sobek out of the vehicle,as he looked around for a power source to connect him to. He saw that the Fusion Batteries were depleted and expired,so he began to pull out a charge cord for his suit,and he looks for an emergency HDMI port. He found one,and he carefully connected to it.

 _ **Warning! Power Share activated!"**_ Said the HEV suit's AI. Gordon disregards this warning,and continues to charge Sobek. **_"Caution! User Dead Imminent!"_** The AI warns Gordon. _"Please be okay..."_ Thought the mute hero. Sobek's battery hit 79%,which was enough for Gordon to stop,and prevent from killing himself. Slowly the male came to consciousness, his breathing was shallow, but the male heaved his chest to gather all the air he could. Gordon got up and left before Sobek came to full awareness.

[Sobek's POV]

I awoke,feeling stiff and cold. I got up and took this as a sign that i needed to go home,NOW. I scramble into the Jeep and peel away,as i did diagnostics to see if i was on Auxiliary power.

 ** _[Accessing Emergency Data Flow]_**

 ** _Emergency Battery Saver:Offline_**

 ** _Auxiliary Battery:Unused_**

 ** _Cause of Outer Power extraction: Unknown_**

 ** _Power Source:H.E.V. MK 3 Suit(1987)_**

 ** _Owner of outer power source:Unknown_**

 ** _[End Of Data flow]_**

I muddled over the information he had been provided,now that i think of it, i did see quite a few Protectrons roaming these empty fields. Maybe a medical protectron came around and gave me a small jolt? Nah,too far fetched,that type of Protectron is too clingy, it would have stayed around to make sure i was okay.

Nonetheless it was a short drive home,as i drove along the dirt road,i saw nothing occurring, so as i pull up to that tiny shed lost in the middle of a golden field of wheat,i could feel someone, or something watching me. I disregarded this feeling of paranoia as i knock on the shed door. A monitor sporting the Aperture symbol came up from the ground,followed by the welcoming sight of GLaDOS. Her golden eyes widen, as if it had been thousands of years since she saw me. The monitor decended back into the ground, and the shed door opened.

I descended into the place ive called home,and when the elevator stopped,and opened,i was embraced by the woman that seemed to rule this laboratory with an iron fist. Someone who didn't enjoy contact with a human physically,was hugging me like a little girl and her teddy bear. The embrace was short-lived,but nonetheless,i enjoyed it,and wondered what she would say when she pulled away. When she did ,she said the words that not even i expected,"I missed you." She said,letting it roll off her black silicon tongue. My face lit up,and at this point,i was wondering if this was even the same GLaDOS!

"GLaDOS? Are you feeling well?" I asked,which seemed to kill the moment for her,and as i expected,she returned to her usual demeanor. "Its these damn bionic parts okay?" she asked ,blushing a dark grey.

 ** _Welcome home me.-Sobek TS-76_**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Booting Systems]**

 **[Boot Complete]**

GLaDOS awoke,her face full of sleepiness,as she once again,for the hundredth time,looks at the Stasis Chamber that Chelle slumbered in. She then began her normal day,but had this contained lust she had to ignore,if Sobek didnt drive her crazy,that damn itch will,and it will do so soon,even if the AI thought against the actions that Chelle pulls in her privacy,it could preserve her sanity for the time being. GLaDOS activated her Yellowtooth so she could keep an eye on the facility,as she went to her old body kept down in storage. She shuddered at the thought of rummaging through her old corpse\body for that Euphoric Center. 'White could do it though..' She thought, not realizing she was already half drooling over Sobek pushing her buttons in a pleasurable way. Just her imagining Sobek touching the sensitive Euphoric center was already a pleasure enough.

"White.." She almost moans,again,not realising what she was doing, that was,until she felt her fingers dangerously close to her crotch. With a black blush she pulls her hand away and manages to get herself decent. She then knocks on Sobek's door,and was met with the groggy and cranky voice of the young android,"Yes?" he asked through the door.

"I need you to rummage through my body down in storage." She said,already blushing. Sobek was blushing as well,but his was a little more under control. "It'll be done,what are you looking for?" he asked.

"M-my Euphoric Centers."

"You're kidding me." Sobek said,a serious tone drenched his voice in annoyance. "I am not kidding you,now get the damn thing." GLaDOS snaps. Sobek complies with a huff,and walks past her,not noticing that GLaDOS was staring at his ass. GLaDOS caught herself,and walked in the opposite direction, blushing profusely.

[GLaDOS's POV]

I shudder,"Why now? Why of all times would that damn itch attack my head and have me thinking so...dirtily of my own test subject!" I rant to myself,in hopes of deturring my lust. Unfortunately i couldn't get very far and ended up leaning on the wall,panting like i ran 2,000 miles without stopping. Was i infused with malware? There is no way i am swooning for **_him_**! I continued my mental rant as i tried to slow my breathing.

[Sobek's POV]

I grumble lowly, as i went into Android Storage,striding down a corridor full of empty Android bodies,all of different design or origin. I came to a door boasting a bright yellow and black warning;

 ** _CAUTION: PREVIOUS FACILITY AI BODIES_**

I hum,not particularly afraid,as i open the door. Then a feeling of unwelcoming nervousness made itself known, as I strode slowly,I saw every Facility AI before GLaDOS. But there was only one before her, SEDA. "SEDA? I swear i heard of her before..." I mutter,as i finally came to GLaDOS's Omnipotent body,its eye staring forward blankly,no life whatsoever emitting from it. I began looking for an access hatch,and i spotted one on the AI's breastplate, right behind the black glass oval that covered most of her important components. I blush,and nervously disengage the plate,and blush profusely as if i was staring at GLaDOS's bare breasts,even though it was a collection of pistons and circuits, for some reason i still got arousal out of it.

I shook myself of that thought,and gently pull on the panel that covered the sensitive, ever so touchy Euphoric center. I gently touch it,and the omnipotent body began shuddering.

[GLaDOS's POV]

In an instant i gave a small,squeaky moan,feeling a set of unseen hands,hopefully not mine,running up and down my lovely curves. A hot breath left my body,as the sexual poking and prodding continued, all my tension was released,in more than a mental way. I suddenly felt like i dove headfirst into water,as i found my tight silicon suit's crotch wet,and that wetness felt like it was all over me! At this point i knew it was White trying to retrieve my Euphoric center,even if i told him to,i still want to at least show him the Cons of having an active Euphoric center, especially when EVERY female android in the facility will be after you. I struggled to get my footing on the tile floor,even if i was mostly machinery, i also had flesh,that got tired easily,annoyingly enough, also allowed me to feel Euphoria on a more physical level.

[Sobek's POV]

I experiment with the new,very unique item in my hand. It was a pinkish box,with a lively heart adorning the top,slowly,i ran my finger along the side that was labeled "Breasts",as a hint of casual arousal hit my face,seeing GLaDOS's old body kind of move against the invisible force that was my hand. Occasionally I'd hear the empty metal shell try to voice a moan,or a "please" even,though i wouldn't let GLaDOS be gratified without me. The shell purrs lowly,as a low,pink light began to give the shell life,and i..i was on the verge of mortified, and terrified. I immediately stopped what i was doing,and the light died out,"Looks like im shaking th dead, time to get the fuck out and let these metal giants rest." I told myself, walking through what I call,"The Android Morgue".

[GLaDOS's POV]

I soon was able to stand again as i sat in my chamber,awaiting the young male's arrival. Without a doubt i would probably invent a Euphoria remote and program it to White,so that way i could keep him in line in my own special way.

 _You need him..._

"Why would i ever bend down as low as Sobek?" I replied to the voice

 _Because he is your source of gratitude. He is human,and you know those testing androids won't help anything._

"True." I agreed,scowling at a camera as Atlas and P-Body fail yet another test.

 _So let loose! Live a little and have fun with the only Human that has remained conscious._

"Oh I will..~" I purr,as fireworks began in my body. If he wanted me,he's getting me. And I'd make sure he'd enjoy it.

I soon saw Sobek on all the cameras,observing the small box with intrest,as dirty as it was to be touching my Euphoric center,it felt nice to be..well,touched with care,and a little arousal. He caressed another surface of the box,a spot that was my weak point,and he looks at the camera,with lustful eyes. Thats it. That boy has caused me enough extacy!

(nobody's POV)

Moments passed,before gray entered. "нєℓℓσ ωнιтє...~" GLaDOS purrs softly,the smirk on her face was wide and expecting. Never in Sobek's lifetime has he seen GLaDOS smile so expectantly. "Ive gpt your Euphoric Center." Sobek said. Have i mentioned how arousing it was to have a former omniponent android stand up in such a sexual manner,that to some extent some guys insane? Sobek hands her the small,pinkish box,and smiles shyly. He swivled on his heel,expecting to be done with it,but that hope was short lived,and Sobek saw just how pleasure starved the AI was. GLaDOS grabbed Sobek by his collar,and pulled him into a kiss. Not once has GLaDOS _**ever**_ bend down as low as a human,but having human brains and body,just mixed too well for her. Sobek pushes her away,panting and blushing,"Come on White,dont let this kitten be deprived of her milk.~" GLaDOS purrs,taking a step at Sobek. "Woah! time to chill! I just got back a few weeks ago and you just wanna fuck?!" Sobek yelps,trying to remain out of arm's reach,and it didnt help that GLaDOS was trying to advance on the android. Swiveling on his heel,he darts away,and accidentally corners himself. He turns to GLaDOS and saw himself face to face with what felt like the death of his prized virgin card,"Come on white,dont make this hard for either of us okay?" Asked the AI,finally managing to keep him in one spot.

 ** _Well shit...Sobek is shoulder deep in shit,will he manage to avoid his virginity to be so gratefully stolen by the AI? Find out soon!_**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Just a warning for the next chapter,as it will be PURE smut and sin! I suggest reading the next chapter aline or in privatee to prevent trouble!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Love Breach

My circuits were overloading as i saw the seemingly posessed AI approach me. "White~." GLaDOS purrs,her semiwide hips swaying as she got closer. "G-GLaDOS...please..."I whimpered. She stopped briefly,staring at me blankly,unblinking to me,seemingly confused. Before long she backed off,now looking terrified of me,which replaced my fear with heavy confusion. I started to follow,the goose chase lasted fine,maybe 10 minutes,wondering where the hell she was going. The chase lasted maybe 5 to 10 minutes,until i finally saw her enter the Android morgue. I walk in after her,seeing her go deeper and deeper,until i lost sight of her. I was left alone in the supressing darkness,a shroud in which nobody could see through,a shadowy haze,and a faint image in a sea of complete black. Terrified,i tried to turn around and l saw what looked like a deactivated endoskeleton of an F-BODY android staring right at me,its lifeless eyes stare into my own. It had a man in a buisiness suit behind it,"Hello Dr Territe." He said,hid voice eerily calm and slightly hushed. "I see youre alive and well. When I plucked you from Black Mesa,i wanted you to relay these words to me when you were in danger. What were they?"

"I-I cant remember.." I mutter.

then it came to me..

"I am prepared for Unforseen Concequences." I Said.

Time rewound a few minutes,and i opened my eyes,looking for an abandoned F-BODY endoskeleton. I saw it,and removed its power core,and resumed my chase. I was met with GLaDOS standing in front of herself,"White.." She asked.

"Was i always this scary?"

"Of course not!"

"What about in the past?"

"no.."

"LIAR!!" GLaDOS sobs. I softly hug her,as she hugged back to prevent herself from crying. "I never wanted to be this way...i imaged myself so much better than this..." She sniffles

"You never were monsterous in my eyes.." I soothed.

A grey blush met her face,and a small chuckle rumbles her chest,"I am being illogical huh?" She asked. "Very." I said.

{Nobody's POV}

GLaDOS and Sobek shared their embrace for what felt like hours,until they finally got up,and left. G-Man chuckles,"Its just a matter of time before they find love." He hums,"All in good time."

( ** _10 Weeks Later...)_**

GLaDOS's general personality had improved almost instantly after that day. She began to be extremely sweet towards Sobek,letting him have the privilage to sleep in her chamber next to her.

(Sobek's POV)

I was sleeping soundly next to the warm embrace of GLaDOS's body against my own. A notification began beeping as i was dreaming,so i had to wake up. I read it with drowsy eyes,staring at the wall while i did so. As my vision came to,i saw what it said.

 ** _(10:45:23) BIRTHDAY_**

I became overwhealmed with excitment. GLaDOS beat me to the punch,"Happy Birthday White.~" She purrs,turning over,and smiling at me. I saw her breasts,part of them,covered by the blanket lain over us,"Would you like your early present white?"GLaDOS asked with those wonderful golden bedroom eyes locked into mine. "Y-yeah..." I said,nervous as hell to be in bed with a **_nude_** woman. Not even wearing underwear,or her usual undersuit!

GLaDOS leans up in the bed,letting her only other covering slip off,and god was i met with a godess of a body sitting right before my very eyes. Her body was so pristine,not a speck of dirt,or a scrape,her grey skin contrasted to the very assets of her body. My heart leapt into my throat as she pins me down,grinding her crotch against my own,and connecting a wire to the back of my neck,and to her's.

 **[Outer Source power surge deteced]**

 **[Source: GLaDOS Unit 65,CAROLINE.exe]**

We bathed in pleasure for what felt like hours on end. In simulation,we would take turns being on to and fucking each other senseless,but in real time,we were locked frozen in stasis,in a never ending gaze,unbroken by outer distractions. My climax came first,disrupting out connection briefly from the neural surge,and GLaDOS shot a surge right back at me,and again,we kept trying to overpower one another,taking turns being dominant.

The connection ended after about 39 minutes,which in Virtual time was about 72 hours,but it didnt help much that when we started moving again,she was groping and stroking my crotch heatedly. A moan emitted from my mouth,as GLaDOS kept at me,adding her own dark nips across my body,occasionally leaving perfect hickeys were her mouth was. Again,i kept moaning,squirming in pleasure at her actions. My body finally got some relief as she pulled away,her beautiful chest heaving,her eyes still intimately locked with mine. I felt at ease now that we were getting the heat out of our systems. GLaDOS gave a devious smirk,and slips under the covers,as for me,her hands told me to stay still,that was until i felt my boxers being slipped off. I squirm,until i felt her lips wrap around my semihard member,and i suddenly grip the sheets,gasping deeply. A chuckle roared across my nerves,causing a moan to finally leave my lungs,and echo across the room. She uncovered herself,and saw me staring her dead in the eyes with lust as she sucked away at my member,occasionally coming up for a breath,but immediately going back down to continue tending to me.

She kept at it fir a while,until finally,i came,her cheeks puff a tiny bit,as my semen leaked a little from her lips. She pulls away,pursing her lips slightly as she swallowed my load,and opening those brilliant golden eyes at me with newfound love. GLaDOS crawls over me,and hovers her pussy over my slick,hard member,and slipping it into her pussy swiftly.

 ** _[WARNING! BATTERY OVERHEAT!]_**

My heat syncs struggled to keep up as she bounced actively,moaning my name on some occasion,but it was mostly a string of constant cusses and moans.

We came together,gasping and moaning softly. As my heat syncs finalky managed to get up to speed on my pleasure,and climaxes,one after another. We soon cuddle,buried deep in each other's embrace,only wanting the company of one another,and keeping our love to ourselves.

 **{GLaDOS's POV}**

White's embrace was so deep,almost as if he would only love me..what was this feeling that invaded my sensors? Was it satisfaction? No..it..was much more fuzzy that that. It was love,and pride,to be free of my mainframe. I felt good that i was actually cared for,and my love felt more powerful in his grasp...

 ** _This story was made with much enthusiasm and passion! PLS leave a like and comment so.i can continue writing this!_**


	6. ATTENTION READERS

**_Hey guys,i really am sorry bout the delay,but i am under a MAJOR writer's block,si please,leave ideas in the comments section!_**


	7. Chapter 6:Intricidence

GLaDOS and Sobek were working as per usual,when a monitor blared an alarm,"Warning! Excessive power withdrawal detected." The announcer said. An inquizitive hum cane from GLaDOS,"I wonder if i should go down there myself and check it out..." She pondered. "I could go down there." Sobek offers.

"Oh no,Old Arpeture is much too dangerous for you." GLaDOS argues,knowing what insane genetic experiments that might be down there. "Just give me a Line Gun and some armor!" Sobek said. "It might be more dangerous than you think down there!" GLaDOS argues

"Have you seen how i handle danger?" Sobek said,that knowing smile caused a scowl from the white queen. "Fine. But dont say i didnt tell you so." GLaDOS said,having the manufacturing line prep a L.I.N.E. rifle and some S.E.D.A. armor. "Your weapons and armor are going to be ready soon,you might wanna go get them." GLaDOS suggested. Sobek dismissed himself,and heads to the armory for preparation. He climbs int an armoring receptcicle,lockong his feet and arms into place. a pait of UV/Blast door panels close,and a bright flash occoured. The doors open,revealong Sobek in Dead Space 3 armor. Sobek steps out,and a helmet started rolling over his head,whick soon complete itself with golden lights.

"Please walk over to the BENCH delivery recepticle for your weapon." GLaDOS said. Complying,Sobek walks over to the little weapon's designer,a very rifle like weapon popped out. It resembled a standard BALLISTA-45 sniper rifle with a tesla core,however its undertool was a crossbow looking thing. it was closed,so Sobek assumed it would open when he was prepared to fire. He picks it up,and puts it on his back,were a solid blue Biohealth monitor sat. He strode back into the hallway,and he turned left,to find an old elevator door. A pair if turrets watched it,their lasers crossong over one another,and aiming into what seemed to be total darkness. When he passed them they warned him in a seemingly twin poet duo,"Be forewarned of the mad king below...he hits hard and strikes when an opportunity arises. Have a keen eye for its red irises.." They said.

Sobek looks down to see several dried puddles of oil or blood,and bloody claw marks roughly the length of his own hand. Slightly nervous he turns on his flashlight,and looks down,he saw a roughly 50 story fall,his cybrain going to work on the suitd diagnostic checks.

[Magboots;Functional]

[Shields;100%]

[Ammo Reserves:Full]

[Long Fall Boots;Functional]

[Midair reajust jets;Online]

(Calculating fall...)

(Chance of survival;99.9%)

(Chance of Fatality from 3 ton G-Force:20%)

(Likelyhood of injury(s);Legs,arms,chest)

Sobek actully liked those odds,so he activated his Long Fall Boots,which extended two black,curved bars,both lifted his heels off the ground. He ran,and jumped,grabbing onto a broken elevator cord,and dropping the rest of the 20 stories. His feet slam against the ground,into the dim halls his landimg echoed. Sobek walked carefully,stepping over large bits of scrap metal and turret parts,long covered with dust and old,dried oil.

Walking quietly and carefully,he heard a quiet cough. He looked at a door marked with blood,he could register the markings as "Prophet of Blood". He carefully opens the door to see a core,wires coming from almost every part of it,including its optical. "A Visitor..?" Prophet asked,his voice rugged,and sounding like a man choking on his own blood. "Y-yes.." Sobek lied,hoping the core wasnt aggressive.

"We havent had a visitor in these parts in a long time..." He chuckles,"Especially the King..."He said. "The king..?" Sobek asked,kneeling in front of the Core's covered optic,as if he could see him. "Yes..the one to take back his throne with his queen." He said,"The one who started this old,rotting hell.." He said.

"Can you tell me more? Maybe what he sounds like or maybe what he does..?" Sobek asked. "Of course. Theres only one name he likes to go by..'The voice of Arpeture'." Prophet spoke. He gave a dark chuckle,"And now an android like you is within his reach. A Man of Black Mesa nor Arpeture. Tech beyond my imagination." He began to laugh. "And _He_ will rip you open and play with you until you pass out."

Now Sobek was terrified,"I-is there anything i should worry about..?" He asked. "You mean the freaks? Those abominations are long dead." Prophet purrs,"The king remains."

'so i was right...' Sobek thought. Slowly he backs out of the room,and he comtinues down the hall,now concerned of what he would see.

CAMERA_FEED-114/OLD_ARPETURE/LAB 896-D

A spiderlike vreature with a human upper body chuckles,"Such worthy prey." He purrs,dragging his long claws across the screen,"I cant wait to rip him open. Maybe even see how he ticks." He chuckled maliciosly. "All in time for my finale." His low laugh rumbled through the halls,only a low growl at Sobek's distance. Sobek shivers at the distant growl.

"Where the hell is that power draw coming from..?" Gray ponders,looking at his tracker. It was now.pointing southwest. Gray groans in exapiration,and radios in with GLaDOS. "Its moving." Gray said

 _ **"Whats moving?"**_ GLaDOS questions

"The power draw. It keeps moving away from me."

 _ **"Then hunt it. I am not losing a single drop of energy."**_

"You got it 'o powerful AI." I said sarcastically.

 _ **"I heard that."**_

"Damn it." I grumble,shutting my radio off.

I continue searching for the source,until i eventually came to a room with a crushed doorknob. "Jesus christ..." I said,reaching out for.the door. The tracker's beep increased,until it fell to a deadline sound. I had opened the door to a nightmarish image. A metallic body with a spider's body,but a Human's torso,arms and head. The metal was a deep,lapis lazuli blue with pearlescent green. The human half was a deathly pale,with pips running up and down his body,and even through it.

"Well ill be.." Cave purrs,"You actually made it. 60 bucks for you."

A cold laugh leaves him,"That is,if i hadnt blown it all on you."

"Now as for your body? Its my equipment now."

 _ **"Grayson. Get out of there now."**_

"I-i Cant move..." I managed to choke out.

Cave chuckles sinisterly,"GLaDOS is your owner huh..?"

"I made her after i died,who knew she'd like you out of the remainjng two humans alive."

 _ **"What are you getting at Cave?!"**_

The fact that ive already won."

Old Arpeture suddenly lit up with power once more,shedding more light on the form. Now that i could see him better,his eyes were replaced with turret optics,his body consisted of discarded android parts amd Combine parts,concealing the fact he was an AI,was the fact that he kept his skin and certain body parts. He looked dead,almost.

"Let me courtesy you little bot." Cave said

"Ill let you live if you can find a way out of this room,and up the elevator shaft you came down." he purrs,closing and blocking the door. "You have 5 minutes."

Almost instantly i scramble for a vent,and rip its grate off. I scramble through,using a minimap schematic of this hellhole's vents to guide me back to the Old Arpeture elevator shaft. I kick out a grate,right when i heard Cave's voice boom behind me,"TIMES UP!! IM GOING TO HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES!!" He roars. With newfound fear and bravery,i leap out into a room that unfortunately was the Prophet of Blood's. He was giving a wheezy laugh,"You wont make it kid. He is faster than you."

I rip the cords from the core,carrying it with me. Cave gave a distant,pained yell,"DAMN IT KID NOW IM REALLY PISSED OFF NOW!! GIVE ME BACK MY CORE!!" He snarls

I ran for the elevator. I tried to activate my Magboots.

[Caution:Magboots Malfuctioning]

"Damn it.."

I scramble for the wall and jump at it,using my long fall boot's springs as jump boots,which propelled me a short distance,across the shaft of course. About halfway up i saw him appear. "Aw are your advancements not working properly? Such a shame." He laughs

i grab the cable,and cut the remains of an elevator from it. The broken elevator fell right on top of him,giving me enough distance between myself and him. He yells out oin pain,"ILL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!!" He yells out,shoving the elevator off him. Like a giant,metallic flea,he jumped up the shaft like i did right when i reached the current arpeture's elevator doors. He laughs as i reached the door,"I can smell you boy! You cant hide behind my creations!!"

"Oh yes i can." I said,uploading information to the turrets guarding the door.

 _Mainframe updated:Attack Cave. Maximum force authorized."_

With that,I ran for GLaDOS,carrying Blood like a football.

How's it going?" GLaDOS asked,a small smile on her lips

"No time for sarcasm GLaD,we have a problem ascending our elevator shaft right now!!"

"Right. Hand me his core. You can deal with him." GLaDOS said.

I hand her the core,"I need a portal gun,a turret and a heavy chain gun." I said.

"Theyll be waiting for you in Armory 13." GLaDOS said.

Lets fuck this guy up." I said

/later at the Armory\\\

I dissassemble the turret,attatching its guns to my arms,and take apart the portal gun,using its orange and blue portal lenses,and putting them into the chain gun,and use the portal gun's alternator and battery to create to weapon. I bulk up my armor,and grab the gun.

Cave seemingly took his time as i heard the turrets shooting.

"GLaDOS,im ready."

 _ **Comfirmed. Lure him into an arena. ive already moved a furnace under all of them."**_

I nod,and run out,mounting the chaingun to my back,and flagging Cave down. "THERE YOU ARE!!" He snarls. I bolt,allowing him to chase me,the sounds of him ramming against the walls on turns made me shiver,as we reach the arenas. I dove into the arena,and hid behind a wall. almost as if i had dodged a bullet,he came storming in. "Where are you?" He purrs. "I wont hurt ya, im only gonna kill ya and shove my finger into your eyeballs.."

"GLaDOS ,confirm,are the special turrets ready?" I whisper

 _ **"They are. Just give me the signal."**_

Cave steps on the checkered target.

"Now."

Reenforced glass rose,and several turrets resembling the Defective Turrets rose.

"Gotcha." They said in the Defective's voice.

Their panels open and they unleash hell,unfortunately Cave seemed to shrug it off. "Its going to take a lot more than matter displacement pellets to kill me." He laughs.

i rose from my hiding spot,boasting the gun. It resembled Halo Reach's Jorge Chaingun,only it had the barrel of a portal gun,and a bulky red battery was attatched to the bottom,and a sphere on the side showed the switching Quantum Travel Field switching between Fire and Ice based elements.

"No,but you are now a valid surface for a Quantum Chaingun." I said

"What?!" Cave yells.

i unleashed hell myself,altering the weapon's ammo,tearing his skin to shreds. He grunts and breaks the glass,and charging at me. i ran out of energy and threw the gun asidea,amd using the turret panels to push him back.

"GET ON YOUR GOD DAMN KNEES!!" He snarls as he got closer

with a yelp a ran like hell,not stopping for even a moment,"Damn it GLaDOS where are they?!" i shout

 **"Theyre coming. just wait."**

'Oh i hope i dont die...' I thought,hiding.

his footsteps thunder past,slowing near my room. "Come out you little fucker!!" he snarls,ripping doors open as he passed them. "GLaDOS confirm are they ready?" I asked in a shivering voice.

 _ **Theyre on their way now."**_

Right as she said that the door i was behind was ripped from its hinges and thrown away. "Ive Found you. you lose." He snarls,grabbing me and throwing me against a wall. My vision blurred as he threw me about like a ragdoll. Eventually he stopped,letting me slowly die,and every breath hurt,and i vomited a little blood. "Just die you bug." He growls,putting his foot on my back,and slowly crushing me. Right when i thought my life was over,a few spherical units began attacking him,herding him away from me,and opening an escape. Slowly i stood,and stumbled into an arena,across a 40 foot checkered block un the floor. Everything hurt,and a warning began popping up,as my vision took a staticy form.

 **[Warning! User health at 10%]**

 **[Caution! Major Lacerations Detected]**

 **[Warning! Internal bone structure critically damaged]**

 **[Caution! Blood Levels are dropping]**

The stream went on as the attacking mobile turrets were thrown into ths room,destroyed. "Ah looks like the little bug is bleeding to death." Cave purrs as he approached. I chuckle silently and wheezily,"You know what really sucks about being what a freak you are?" I ask,my eyes bloodshot,and blood oozing from my mouth. "What would that be?" Cave laughs.

 _"That you didnt think twice."_

A trapdoor opens below him,dropping him into molten steel. He yowls and screams,and then he went quiet. I got up and looked over the edge,and suddenly he lunged from the pool of molten metal white hot,and talking in a gurgling,strangled voice. "What an idiot you are." He snarls,smacking me aside with a hot claw. before he could finish the job he was grabbed by two manipulation claws,"Stay off my test subject you bastard." GLaDOS said coldly,ripping his human torso from his spider body. Like a dying bug he squirms in the claws,before being dropped to his firey doom below.

I pass out,unable to register anything.

 _ **[Unknown amount of time later...]**_

 **[Booting SOBEK unit TS76-1170]**

 **[Calibrating Augmentations]**

 **[Recalibrating sight]**

 **[All Systems go]**

Slowly i woke,a steady beep sounding near me. My breathing no longer hurt,but i was unable to move. The augments mustve still been calibrating. Slowly i gain feeling,feeling a hand touching mine,and soft sobbing. my sight began clearing up to reveal a sterile white ceiling,still unable to move i looked around,to see a messy,unkempt GLaDOS,laying near me,holding my hand.

 _"Please Sobek..come back to me..i need you..arpeture needs you..everyone needs you...please...just wake up..."_

I tried to cough,but all that happened was a small wheeze that could barely be heard. I tried talking,my voice came out raspy,"G-GLaDOS..." I said softly. she looks uo and smiles,hugging me softly,"My solider..." She softly cries.

Slowly i was able to gain movement,but at the cost for a hellish amount of pain. "What the hell happened..? How long was i out?"

 _ **"A Matter of months.."**_

 _ **Welp this concludes a long hiatus! Enjoy Chapter 6:Intricidence! And remember,Like,Bookmark and comment for more!**_

 _ **Stay Leathal! Stay Safe!**_


	8. Lapse Pt1

GLaDOS rushed to her lover's aid,hoping to the Gods that he'd live. Fortunately it seemed like he'd survive,with major pains later in life,but however he had major gashes,and bruises,and one massive burn mark on his left cheek in the shape of claws.

"Jesus..." GLaDOS mutters,looking over Sobek. Her optics traced that he was okay(ish),but he had a badly damaged lung,about 87% of his upper Metallic Skeleton had been broken like glass,or bent to a horrid extent. Slowly GLaDOS sorted through his datastream for extra information to better understand the health conditions Sobek was under.

 ** _[Accessing Datastream]_**

 ** _[Anylising Data Packet GR41-10XT]_**

 ** _[Displaying Last assessed status stream...]_**

Warning! User health at 10%]

[Caution! Major Lacerations Detected]

[Warning! Internal bone structure critically damaged]

[Caution! Blood Levels are dropping]

 **[Morphine Reserves damaged]**

 **[Seek Medical attention]**

 **[Auxillery Battery Damaged]**

 **[Main battery destroyed,seek new source soon]**

 **[Core Temp 99.3 and rising]**

The list continued endlessly,leaving GLaDOS in shock of the fact that Cave barely threw Sobek around,and nearly killed him. It wouldve been umimaginably painful for Sobek to have taken so many bad hits,and still be able to raise a finger. GLaDOS carefully picks Sobek up,and takes him to the infirmary for immediate repairs to stabilize his condition.

Sobek was put under,and GLaDOS opens his chest,to reveal that most of his internals had been badly damaged,his heart was bruised,his left lung punctured and burnt,his other lung barely fuctioning,only enough to keep him alive. She worked tirelessly for hours,replacing organs and keeping him alive was already hard enough. A monitor cane down,alerting GLaDOS Chell was awake. Patching Grayson up,she headed to make sure Chell wouldnt hurt herself getting up.

Chell was up as expected,already looking for GLaDOS. 'What happened?' Chelle signs,looking at GLaDOS with pure steel eyes. "Its a very very long story," GLaDOS said,helping Chell to a chair. "Well? How did it start?" Chell signs

(One 7 chapter story later)

Chell had taken on a slightly flushed color, trying to process all of this information given to her on a silver platter. To her human mind it was overwhealming as well as astonishing there was only one human...ish being left. 'How's he doing?' Chell signs worriedly.

"Quite bad. Itll be at least 3 months for him to be back up to health,and thats with worried,rushed rounding." GLaDOS said,intertwining her fingers,and biting her lip. 'Can we visit him..?" Chell asked.

"His condition isnt the best..."

'Please?' Chell signed,giving steely puppy eyes.

"Fine. But dont say i didnt warn you."

Chell was taken to the infirmary,and shown to Sobek,Chell's expression to say the least was horrified as about 14 different medical pylons were removing damaged layers and replacing them with the same layer with scars on them. "For the most part his external damage seemed minimal,including a large burn over his left eye,and upper arm. His internals were much worse however,as about 30% of his critical life support systems were heavily damaged,includoing his main and auxilary batteries,and morphine deposits far beyond repair. and as i said,recovery is possble within 3 or 4 months depending on what else causes things to go insane." GLaDOS said.

'Hmm...have you tried anything to change the battery without killing him?' Chell signs. "You have no idea." GLaDOS sighs. "ive tried about 20 different methods,but if i cut his power for even a second,he flatlines." GLaDOS said softly.

'Well you arent doing him good by keeping him a potato,because eventually,being the AI you are,youll move on and pull the plug.' Chell signs,knowing that woulkd get thoiugh to the stubborn,heartbroken AI.

'Well what the fuck else can i do?! I cant cut his battery off because his cybrain would shut down!" GLaDOS said. 'You could try unplugging one half of the wire and linking it into a new battery,and then takingf the other wire out and insert that one in.' Chell signs.

"If he dies,his blood is on your hands." GLaDOS said,jabbing her chest. Chell nods,and lets the AI work in peace. A few hours later an excited squeal emits from the infirmary,"YES! IT WORKED!!" GLaDOS said in her best excited voice. 'Thats great! Now you might wanna see this.' Chell signs.

GLaDOS rose a suspicious brow and looks at the screen. 'We have an orbital entry,roughly the size of a basket ball.' Chell signs. if GLaDOS knew anything of that size,it was a Personality Core,and the only core she shot into space was Wheatley. "What's his ETA?" GLaDOS asked.

The Computer scanned the entry and displayed the time and position

 **Time:3:12:90 Landing Position:-12 56 -34**

"Thats not far. How close can we get?" She asked. 'Well given he came from space,more than likely he will be covered in radiation,and everything within a 2 mile radius will recieve a large dose of Xal Radiation.' Chell signs.

"So 2 miles?"

'2 Miles.' Chell signs.

"What about Sobek..?"

'He'll live as long as we arent gone for long. Leave Atlas and P-Body in charge before we leave.' Chell signs. Out of reluctance and worry,she calls up Atlas and P-Body up from their tests. "Orange,Blue,i have a very simple job for you two. Keep an eye on Grayson and make sure he doesnt go flat. If he does activate this beacon,and we will be back as soon as we possibly can okay?" GLaDOS said.

Atlas nods his orbish body in the gesture of a nod.

P-Body chirped her acknowlagement,and salutes.

"Good. We will be back within an hour. If i see so much of a scratch on these walls ill scrap you,and resurrect you to scrap tou again for 3 weeks."

They both nod fearfully,and rush into each other with a loud clang,and scampering out of the room tangled in each other's limbs. "Idiots." GLaDOS mutters. Chell bounced her shoulders and flashes a half smile to imitate a laugh.

"Come on we have something to do." GLaDOS said,walking away. Chell follows closely,and quietly. "You know,now that there is another human,we can restart the Human Race." GLaDOS said. A deep red hue turned Chell from a nice pale peach to stoplight red. GLaDOS chuckles dearly,"Itll be fun to have a half of a mute lunatic like you,and a half of someone like Sobek running around doing tests." She said. Chell's face began heating up. She walked past GLaDOS,smacking her thigh with an audible thwack.

GLaDOS stops in her tracks,turning a solid metallic grey,'Dont like being teased huh?' Chell signs,bouncing her shoulders and smiling a bit goofily. GLaDOS bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling at Chell as she walked past,flustered by Chell's actions.

(GLaDOS's POV)

 _How dare she smack my ass like that! Ill show her the meaning of teasing when Sobek wakes up.'_ I thought angrily as i entered the garage to look for my Cadillac Sedan v.12.

(in space)

Wheatley was drifting all alone,Space core attempting to use his handles to "swim" to earth,muttering,"Space too big. Wanna see earth" He mutters softly. "Shut up would you?!" Wheatley barks,what little motion he had used started a slow decent to earth. His eye was cracked after hitting an asteroid passing the moon,boy was that dizzying.

He had been drifting for months after his little moment,leaving him to think longingly of returning to earth to apologise. Though he knew what he said was unforgivable,he didnt want to give up. He entered sleep mode as his motion slowly picked up,as he decended to Earth.

(Back on Earth)

The sedan was moving into place,the supposed crash sight in an old city surrounded by Pearlescent blue\green walls. "Ah,City 17...a great city it was. It had such great order." GLaDOS sighs softly,moving a small boulder. Chell was straining to move a boulder,trying to get it to roll out of the site.

'Is moving the rubble a good thing?' Chell signs

"Of course it is! His memory banks may have captured signs of alien life forms. Itll provide us a better chance to prepare." She said,nodding.

"I hope that idiot lives." GLaDOS said malously

(Wheatley's Decent...23:06 PM Central Time)

Wheatley exits sleep mode,his hull starting to get a bit warm. He began to miss his hydraulic lining,keeping his shell pleasently cool. Wheatley groans softly,"Jesus fucking AI its getting hot.." He said softly.

(Surface,Retrieval Pending...23:15 Surface Time)

GLaDOS and Chell had the site clear,and had set up camp a safe distance away. "i dont see the point in myself eating. Especially considering thr fact that the food and water may still have radiation." GLaDOS said platonically,denying Chell's insistance on her eating.

'Oh come on! Its not bad,and look at it! the can says radiation proof!" Chell signs,pointing at the can in a gesture of "Look at it!".

"Well if i am going to eat at least give me something other than beans." She said,crossing her arms and smirking challengingly. Chell stands up and walks into the store nearby. After several minutes of searching she struck gold and found a 5 whole boxes of non-perishable meats. Chell brought the box out and tossed GLaDOS a can of spam.

"Spam? What makes you think ill eat an oversalted potted meat product?" GLaDOS asked in slight confusion. 'You never know till ya try.' Chell signs,opening a can and digging in. With a shudder GLaDOS opens her can and gets a spoonful,putting it in her mouth. The explosion of a tunafish like flavor erupted in her mouth,and GLaDOS began to enjoy her spam. Chell was smiling softly as GLaDOS politely scarfed down her can,anfd pats her belly.

(Wheatley's Decent...24:07 Central Time)

Wheatley woke up to searing pain,his hull beginning to turn a bright red,and his handles broke off as well. A warning flashes in the center of his vision,saying "Warning! Outer Hull Temperature at 2,000 and rising."

Wheatley began yelling in pain,as his speed picked up,he began entering the inner layers of the Earth's atmosphere. An explosion occoured as he broke the sound barrier

(Surface,Retrieval Pending...24:15)

"He's in the atmospohere. Im sending the drones now." GLaDOS said,deploying her drones towards thd bright ball of light epheading toward its final destination.

the drones caught Wheatley and began slowing him down. Eventually they land in a low whoosh. Shifting rubble was heard,as GLaDOS picked up movement,s **_lot_** of movement. "Chell we must leave." She said.

A walking human corpse charged,snarling.


	9. Chapter 8:Lapse pt2

Wheatley yelps as he was thrown onto a table with a loud rattle. "What the fuck did you see out in space?" GLaDOS asked,her lips drawn back in a snarl. "Just space! thats all i ever saw!" Wheatley yells,his optic shrank in fear at the golden eyed woman who he didn't seem to yet recognize. "Did you see anything at all...?" GLaDOS asked, reeling back a bit. "N-no. I doubt i know what you're looking for..ask Space." Wheatley said

The metallic corpse of Space was set on the table,his orange optic caved in,and his shell in absolutely horrendous condition. "He unfortunately met a very brutal demise thanks to the laws of Gravity,and we could only get his blackbox." GLaDOS said unforgivingly,"And thanks to you my 200 million Terra storage space is a third full of it's ramblings."

Wheatley looks away,"But now is a time for revenge." GLaDOS purrs.

"Wait what do you mean?!" Wheatley yelps.

"Your going to feel a very horrible pain." She said bluntly

Wheatley yells as he suddenly felt a circular saw start cutting his hull open. The pain was unreal for Wheatley as GLaDOS slowly disassembled him, GLaDOS enjoying every scream,yowl,and screech he made,until he went qxuiet. "Grab his blackbox. I know what to do now." GLaDOS said, smirking.

/Wheatley POV\\\

All i could feel was a warm numbness. Like an out of body thing. I couldn't hear a thing,nor could i see. it wasnt long until i felt a horrible shock,and i open my optic,to find myself in a body that wasnt my own. The restraints release and i collapse onto my hands and knees, almost entirely unable to move.

"Please give your limbs a moment to charge." someone said. I struggle to get onto my feet,and look towards the voice,and boy did it hit me like a sack of bricks. That voice belonged to GLaDOS,that sinister sarcasm behind a very cold, unforgiving voice dripping with hatred.

I attempted to play it friendly and wave. "Yes,i see you. Now get up." GLaDOS said softly. Slowly i wobble to my feet,and soon stand straight up. I was still unsure about my limbs,but i roam around the small cell,admiring the mobility i once admired Chell for. I stump my toe on a partly raised panel,and i froze,feeling like my foot had been..well...run over by a GLaDOS operated concrete truck carrying everything that was heavy. I yell in agony and reach for my foot,falling over,and panting. I knew GLaDOS found this funny,and i hated that. I lean up,expexting more cruel words to spout from the AI,only to spot she was gone.

/Nobody's POV\\\

GLaDOS watched from behind a pane of one sided gladd,humming softly. He suddenly grips her head as code began filling her vision.

[Generating GLaDOS Sister AI 2-A]

[Manufactured body required for following actions]

[Starting manufacture plan 21-O]

"What is going on?" GLaDOS asked. "Intellectual Capacity reached. A copy has been made,and the information had been transferred." The Announcer said.

"Intelle- Are you hearing this?!" GLaDOS said angrily. Chell nods,an strugs. 'I dunno if that'd be a good thing or not." She signs.

"This is a bad thing [Test Subject Name]! If i cant stop this it'll be the Wheatley situation all over again!"

"I said i was sorry!" Wheatley whines

"SHUT UP!" GlaDOS barks. Wheatley could only do what she said,and he shut his mouth. "How long do we have?"

"Approximately 30 Minutes." The Announcer said.

'How are we supposed to cover that kind of distance In this place?!' Chell signs panickedly. "The only way i know how." GlaDOS said. An arm delivers Chell's damaged portal gun.

"Unfortunately it may not function properly due to the Portal Gun's Launch spine being shot,and it's Quantum Chamber bejng cracked,so I'm afraid it will have to do until we clear this up." GlaDOS said blandly. She didnt seem particularly enthusiastic about the portal gun because of her previous situation with it.

[Several minutes of portal placing Later]

GLaDOS and Chell reach the manufactruing line to be far too late. The new GLaDOS looks down on them in malous curiosity. 'Exactly what part of your personality was transferred...?' Chell signs, giving a small frown.

"My curiosity and violence.."

"You guessed correctly big sister. Now,you should probably run now." GLaDOS 2.0 said,a smile splitting her lips apart in a pleasant,yet malicious smile. Chell placed diwn a portal,and then placed one down the halls,and runs through with GLaDOS,"'We need to beat her to your mainframe."

"[Test Subject name] She's me, she's already there!" GLaDOS said

"Again,correct." GLaDOS 2.0 said.

 ** _GLaDOS Narration)_**

 ** _Ever since that day its been war. Every day was a fight we had no chance of winning becsude it was me._**

 ** _We're lucky you woke up Gray. Youve got the immunity,now its a matter of getting close enough to do it._**

(Flashback End,Current Day)

"Okay,so let me get this straight,all of that happened within 3 months?" Sobek asked as he stood up. "Anything can happen in 3 months numbnuts." GLaDOS said in an irritated tone.

"Anyways you have Black Prism Malware." Sobek said. GLaDOS's face reeled back in confusion,"What the hell is that?" She asked,both confused and astonished. "Black Prism Malware,a type of virus that can be embedded into AI reation files or in the code itself. It rapidly duplicates your entire personality code,ot in your case,the most efficient personality codes,fills out any dangerous gaps such as sympathy and menory,and aggressively forces the main AI out of the system." Sobek said,typing on some screens.

"So how do we stop the tyranical me from ripping the faucility apart exactly? We arent exactly in the proper positions to be fighting myself,much less my Hostility/curiosity self." GLaDOS said. "We have to attack her with yourself of course." Sobek said

"Well i could always cram myself into a canine body." GLaDOS said,already assembling a doglike body,"Just how strong are we talking when we regard G2?"

"Think me but 200 times more efficiently aggressive." She said. "Oh,go for a Titanboa body. Youll be able to fit into spots G2 cant reach." He said,poking her screen,and looking at her. "That woukd work.." She agreed

"I'll make us both one so we can crush her." GLaDOS said in a rather dark tone. Brief planning and debating took place as to how assemble the bodies. Glados suggested the had an entire snake body for added stealth. Sobek howevrr said that a Naga type body would be more useful for grabbbing onto G2 and ripping her from the wires. The Snake ida as a whole was abandoned,and they fell towards a Cat/Dog team.

GLaDOS took on the feline body,her build being a hybrid of a Cheetah and a Lion. It stooda little taller than 6"2,with paws sporting 6 claws able to cut metal. The tail was rutterlike,being flat,yet unimaginably tough.

Sobek recieved a kanine design,taking obvious resemblances of a pit bull/german shepard. His tail was virtually nonexistant,but in trade for pawlesss nubs for paws,and only a 12 inch differential,Sobek recieved a mouth full of bladed drills,perfect for ripping off limbs. Unlike GLaDOS his body also appared nimbler,and lighter. "Are yousure this will work?" Grayson asked.

"I have no idea..." GLaDOS replies

/CAMERA FEED/GLADOS_CHAMBER\\\

G2 hums happily as she peers into a room,full of something that obviusly satisfied her. A small clatter turned her attention towards an empty room. G2 was a lot slimmer,by human standards,unhealthily thin. Her general features were faced more towards evasion than attack. she didnt have skin however,in fact she looked like a skeleton with metal grafted into and onto the bone to form armor. The facial reigon had the most humanization,as several small plates formed her slightly aggressinve,but curious state. She walks to the center of the room,sso the cables were fully slack against her form. Using a Manipulation Claw,she played the foolish move of setting up her on ambush.

G2 hums in curiosity,as she continues to prowl around for her possible needs, when GlaDOS jumped out at her with a thundering roar. G2 fell backwards, roughly tugging on her wires as she tried desparately to back away. "Its been a long time. How have you been? i have been really busy being powerless,you know,after you stole it from me." She said in a seemingly malous drone. Her cat mouth didnt move,but you could hear the lovely purr and electrical adjustments of her voice as she spoke. G2 looked at her in a terrified manner.

 _Sobek."_ G2 purrs.

Sobek appears in all of his smooth,lethal glory. His eyes lock on and he snarls,he was beginning to produce an oily substance from his mouth to simulate drooling. Slowly he approaches,until his mouth was but inches from G2's neck. "Sobek. Remove her." She purrs..

Sobek jumped at G2,who was just fast enough to grab a nearby rebar and smack him to the side with a defening clang. Sobek whined softly as his face had a dent.

Oh it just got personal.

GlaDOS growls and strides up to G2,her "Weapon* flailing around aimlessly as she attempted to keep GLaDOS from approaching. In one fell swoop of a claw the rebar was cut,like a hot knife to butter. the remains of the rebar clatter to the floor,followed by the deafening scream of G2. GlaDOS began to tear the counterfit her apart,making sure that she never gets up again.

(several minutes later)

Metal parts were strewn about,as GlaDOS was getting back into her old body. It wasn't long after that order was restored. all the things G2 had corrupt had been incinerated,and the malware was isolated from GlaDOS to prevent further issue. Sobek came in,back in his original body,smiling to his heart's content. "Whats got you is such a good mood?" GLaDOS asked

"I found out what G2 was up to." Sobek said. "And that is..?" GLaDOS asked.

"She was making War Machines.."

"What do you mean War Machines?" GLaDOS asked.

"Tripods. Massive advanced machines made for Earth's atmosphere. Machines able to level entire cities in a little as a few days." Sobek said softly. "But who would build such a thing for an empty planet?" GLaDOS asked. "Other that G2? I'd say that the Black Prism Malware was only a remote control. G2 is only the pawn of some extraterrestrial plan to take Earth. I'd hat to say i told ya so but...I TOLD YOU SO!" Sobek shouts at GLaDOS. "So with actual aliens on our asses,what can we do?" GLaDOS asked.

"The only thing we can do...Destroy the Machines or use then to defend ourselves." Sobek said.

 _ **Another end to another Chapter! hope you enjoyed this second part to my story. See ya next time!**_


End file.
